Book 1 Calla
by Wolvesbane01
Summary: Book one in the Planes of Oblivion series following the life of the angel Calla. The first book tells the story of an angel who moved up in the ranks and eventually participated in the war that caused Lucifer to fall and Gabriel to run.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e5b115e2a859b2faad0134b6dcf3dac"The girl's eyes slowly opened. Where am I? Who am I? She asked herself. Someone came up to her. The person was a man with short black hair and steel gray eyes. He was wearing a white robe with gold linings, and from his back were four whiter than snow wings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e26c6947cc1cd46345442680ce7d718""Hello young one. Do you know your name yet?" The girl shakes her head. "Well then; let's go find out." The man takes her by the hand and walked her to a garden. "Wait here." The man walks to one of the trees where an older man is sitting with a golden haired teen. After a minute of them talking the black haired man turns to the girl and beckons for her to go to them. She picks up her dress and walked over to the three./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a619970fae1469dfd07fdb179e229bc""Hello little girl. I think that I might have the solution to one of your problems. Your name is Calla, and you shall be known as the Angel of the Obliviac Planes of Sleep. I am your creator, your Father." The Father says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb5606c61e30239f30b80b3491bba056""H- hello F- Father." Calla says testing her voice. Someone was behind her and was suddenly touching her own white wings. Calla whirled around. The shocking sensation of someone's hands touching the wings was a surprise. It turned out to be the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a23d722ca9c083dbc7734a2073881ae""It's okay Calla. Don't worry I was just trying to get your attention." He says, "My name is Michael, and the boy over by Father is my brother Gabriel." Gabriel waves. He has an amazing sense of hearing. Calla thinks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c4e3e8e86e7de2f47f80f6a7d17069b""Where are we?" She asks Michael. Michael turns to her again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4bf311d046e38a27f71cfd0708df168""This is our home. This; this is Heaven." He replies. A smile comes across his face. "Would you like to explore it?" Calla nods her head. She's suddenly being picked up into Michael's arms. Michael jumps and spreads his wings. Soon they were air born./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c076b5d6ef960d73a7b89556e11a04a7"Their first stop was what Michael called the Pantheon. "This is where my brother, Raphael, heals the wounded." Michael commented on the main room. He explained how the smaller room to the right was where Gabriel gave his choir classes. Out back of the building was where Michael and his brother, Lucifer, gave their battle lessons. "I also teach about all the ranks of angels."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4daba3b4cb2991163b25af6d178d4e01""What rank are you?" Calla asks her brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29aae06a164895bd0915f912b1867e90"Michael looks down at her. "I'm the High Archangel." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e95b4e332aebce1877c7ea7a4cc67fbf""And Father?" Calla asks curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bc741853f971cad424ce6dfe4388244""He's God. He created everything. The universe, Heaven, Earth, the place below the Earth, and all life on the planet." Calla suddenly yawned as she was beginning to feel tired. "Come young one. It is time for sleep." Michael leads her to the place called the living area, which consisted of buildings called Houses. "This is yours." Michael said walking up to one of the structures. "This is where you sleep, eat (if hungry), and study." The older walks to the door and opened it. Calla walks in and stops in her tracks. The house was huge to her small eyes. "You see those stairs? when you walk up them the first door to the right is the bathroom. It is where you use the toilet and bathe. The room across the hall is your room. That is where you sleep. and you can also study and eat there but I recommend not eating there." Calla turns and hugs Michael and goes upstairs to her room and sleeps./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c156dac221fe2656daf6d3e355c389"It'd been ten years since Calla was created, and now she was physically and mentally the equivalent of the average eighteen year old girl. Currently she was on her way to her first day of battle training with the first angel she'd met. Said angel's name was Michael; First, and only angel of the rank High archangel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7068093861122b21a7b264a7a179a076""Calla!" The angel turns to see her sister Annael running towards her. "Wait!" When she gets to Calla, Annael hugs her friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5046b1bb2614ec89f7ad8b939e205cda""Hey Ann. You excited?" Calla asks hugging back. It was only last week that the two girls had learned that they'd be getting Michael as a teacher instead of Lucifer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32d330266992c8f4ca7e56b333f37fc""I am, but you're probably more excited than I am. Am I right?" At this comment Calla starts to blush a deep red. "Oh come on. It's no secret that you have a huge crush on Mike."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba962ae0f3f04c1c04a3d26474f4cc6c"This made Calla blush even harder, "Shut up. I do not." Anna didn't look convinced but waved it off. It was clear though that at lunch they'd be having a talk about the matter. When the girls got to class Michael was dressed in a war outfit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b9fb3951b95b28e9862bd5fd9e0b71e""Okay!" He said loudly. This was one of his tactics for getting people's attention. Especially his classes attention. "Today we'll learn how to make it so our feathers can harden and become soft at our will. Why do we have to learn this? Any guesses?" He looked at the class for volunteers. "Castiel; how about you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5989408cedd9c2023a7f19bc9749a51""Because it's harder for our enemy to hurt our wings that way." The raven winged teen says. People around the room snickered at his answer. Michael's gaze became hard at their response to his comment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e76127de2a97fd3b1985f599facbb6""Why are you being disrespectful? Castiel has the right idea. That though is only half of the reason. If we lose our blade during battle we need to know how to fight with both our hands, feet, and wings. If you concentrate you can make it so your wings can cut someone in half, or that they can barely feel if the feathers are touching them." Michael says. Those who'd laughed at our brother looked ashamed. After Michael gave a safety speech we spread out so we don't accidentally hurt our classmates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02c14bdf93b71009ff7979accdcefd8e""Just concentrate on anything. I'd go with something that makes you nervous or defensive." Calla almost jumped a mile high when she heard Michael speak to her. Yes... it was true Calla had a crush on her friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d901ebd5b0419a0325223aa6ea7450e"In heaven you don't really have genetics. So brother and sister are just titles. Every angel is divided up in to four statuses: Alpha, half alpha, omega (the second in control), and beta (closest thing to a pup without actually being a pup). Half alphas, omegas, and betas go into heat, and are able to have children no matter what gender. Half alphas are both omega and alphas. Calla was a half alpha, and Michael an alpha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8381a2f8ae199dacc46e0b0e70d9d68c""Whoa. Sorry Calla. I didn't mean to startle you. I think it worked though." The older said. The teenager looks confused at the older boy. "Your feathers became as hard as the standard angel blade when I jumped you." Michael explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e23ca8d8628e0f2678bbba5ec42eb58c""Well I thank you for helping me, but you mustn't sneak up on someone like that!" Calla says. Her face was red with shock and embarrassment. Michael laughs, and puts his hand between Calla's wings and pressed making her somehow relax both her body and wings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c30eb5c2733d4feac33db1ddee7cd05""Calla?" Michael's voice was far away, "Calla? Hey you're okay right?" Michael was holding Calla in his arms. The blonde looks up into Michael's gray eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a595b2c656b4412c78c7140245ebc8e3"" I'm fine. Sorry I kind of spaced out there." Calla says. She gets up and walks to the cafeteria. Annael was already at their table and ran over to Calla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68fe92d7399af331639246b225a29af8""Are you okay? You just collapsed into Mike's arms." The redhead asks eyes full of worry. Calla reassured her friend that she was fine. She got her food and sat down. When she did Anna said, "So when are you going to confess to Mr. Archangel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad7a4ab3b7c237f409663d396245b05"Calla's face again when red, "Stop it Annael. He's only two tables down from us." Anna snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344014addbf102873543200d4e6c2710""So you do like him. Go tell him." Calla refused to do as her sister said, "Go on. Go before I make you." Calla knew better than to argue anymore with the younger angel and got up. As she neared the table where Michael was sitting her legs became weak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f8a46fd9f6aba4fa2315640ecea6a2""Hey Calla." Mike was smiling at the blue eyed girl before him. "Are you feeling alright?" Calla nods. Get yourself together ask him something! Anything!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa080372670bbff06bef01bfd3c5bbf8""Um. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house tonight." Calla asks. Gabriel snorts. Well he obviously knows about my crush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5024d95ef64a7c1ab3462ec43193cfa9"Michael smiles, "Yeah sure what time?" Calla starts smiling as well. She tells him to come over at six, and that she'd have dinner ready. By the time Calla got back to her table She was beaming like an idiot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df801190f56411f900b54337c8b61fb""Did things go well sister." All Calla could do was smile and nod. They both squealed in delight. "I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you." Anna was one of the only people Calla could confide in. The others being Gabriel, and Castiel. They go back to class and they practice some more and then we partnered up in suits that can't be damaged so they could practice simple attacks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da40ea537a5f59e6c4fb50673901578d"When Calla got home she studied and practiced. After she finishes she starts getting dinner ready. "I hope he likes haddock." She says to herself. As that was cooking she went and put on a short curve-hugging dress on. Just as she was taking the food out of the oven the doorbell rang. Calla puts the food down on the table and went to the door. "Hey Mike. You got here just in time. I just got the food on the table."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31aec29ddec8303a55d4a9d0b84b158d""It smells delicious. What is that lemon haddock?" Calla nods. She and Michael sat down and ate. They talked about school and Mike's patrols. Something was bothering Calla though. She knew she hadn't 'spaced out' during class that day, she'd passed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="048de645377c93ed10efd39717242b9c""Michael? Can I ask you something?" She asked suddenly looking at her plate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89de9205bb8c08d873b376ed37b30c00""Yes. Of course you can." Michael said he looked concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c71e945dc71ab582accb3d2285b43d""What did you do in class today when you touched between my wings?" Michael looked shocked. "What? I know you did something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85084dcc2cce7647857550f151f9f684""I was trying to get your feathers back to their original state." He says softly; putting his head down in a way that he could still look into her eyes. Calla realized that she was angry. Michael had sensed this so he was submitting so he doesn't make her any more mad. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it'd make you angry." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfb7fb38facae25aee9531ff3708a014""No I'm sorry. I snapped at you when I shouldn't have..." Calla looks down, her face red with shame. The sound of Michael's chair scraping against the wooden floor was heard and Mike wrapped his arms around Calla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd1da4d7d5d03a4fb4070efa43a6e03f""Stand up." Michael says quietly and flicks his wrist. As Calla stood a slow dance song started. She and Michael danced for what seemed like an hour. As the last song ended Michael lifted Calla's face to his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad1245c6ffd6e7b1f21eecc6324b80b"Looking into Calla's blue eyes he says, "Calla... This was the best night of my life. Thank you." Mike takes the girl's hand and brings her to her room. They curl up on Calla's bed together. The last thing Calla remembered thinking as she lay her head on Mike's chest and falling asleep was, It was the the best of mine too./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6cfb1fe7816f362dcb680b90ef40418""Calla... Time to get up." Mike said quietly into Calla's ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaed336f1e3689a408f2f6ead38e0507"Calla opened one eye and looked at her calendar. It was Saturday. Calla always slept in on Saturday. "Nooooo!" She groans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0593812de37cf2aba5bc279981ccd425""Okay... It's either get up or be tickled up." Michael threatened. That got the teen up. Michael smiled when she was tangled in the blanket and falls on her behind. Michael gently laughs and picks her up bridal style. He brings them downstairs and places Calla on the couch. "What would you like for breakfast?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a4fe84ab46553e8b5974e868f79a03""Coffee." Calla says, still groggy. She could hear Mike chuckle. A minute later the click of a mug was heard. Calla opens her eyes and takes a sip. "Mmm~ French vanilla." Michael kissed her forehead. Calla smiles gently at the touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7715fcbb0b40ead031aaf54f656f4319"When Calla was fully awake and dressed for a new day, she and Michael took a walk through the gardens. This time of year her favorite flowers, blue lilies, were in full bloom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7759bf13471c8f49eafe0cd9e7625ef""I remember the second time we walked this garden together. We came upon a patch of these flowers and you just got so excited you threw yourself in them." Mike laughs, "We got in so much trouble with Joshua. He'd spent weeks planting them and half of them were crumpled." Calla smiled at the memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f8763605082babdb8762c17a3f8e348"*Flashback*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a04f7842abb8ec6bdb9fa95e3f390b8f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Come along Calla. There's something I want to show you." Michael says to the little blonde who was currently running around trying to use her wings. "Calla! We're going to see Gabriel at the gardens!" Michael says a little louder./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445920605c19986ab11753f505c4f8e5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That got her attention. "Coming Mikey!" The blue eyed little girl went running towards her mentor. Michael took Calla by the hand and brought her to where Gabe was sitting. Though as soon as he let go of her hand Calla took off looking at the flowers and plants./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9d48f33d08540feda9d442405d9846"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Suddenly there was a huge patch of huge, blooming, blue lilies. "Mikey! Gabey! Look! Pretty flowers." She says to her two brothers. The like any young child she runs at top speed and lumps into the blue flowers./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de3b4b43697d411d99a61e1c4b8114d8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When Gabriel saw what she was doing he started shouting, "Calla no! Stop!" Then it was too late. The gardener, Joshua, came around and started yelling at the three younger angels and Michael picked the little girl up while he and Gabriel ran to the edge of the garden and beyond./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c915f3ce72068ceaff80b3cd13a62351"*End of Flashback*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cbbef3a3e726041987aac2eafd37c5e"Michael picked one of the flowers and put it into Calla's hair. The younger blushes and looks away. They were suddenly tackled by a flock of half angels. They were giggling and laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b77eda4b63985be4b720d986ab52c4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""They're beautiful aren't they?"/em Mike asks through the link he and Calla had made./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e61f50365147ff337013fb1030c0670"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""That they are. Is it true that Gabe was one?" /emCalla replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1435064bf5b8011ffc9fe8c8ff3d24"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yes, and he was just as energetic."/em A smile spread across the archangel's face. "Hey guys where are you supposed to be?" The little angels replied that they were on break./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acb5ed21a1ca31982634963ee1a7ee59"Mike laughs and starts to drag Calla away. She squeaks. It was unlike the older man to do this. He took her back to her house and sets her on her couch again. Calla doesn't really think anything of it though and grabs Michael then curls around him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb42d013a79205f39c1a3235e198509"They lay like this for a while before Anna came rushing in. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but Gabriel needs you two right now." She said panting. Mike and I got up and ran out. When out of the house we spread out wings and followed Annael./p 


End file.
